Umbra Perdire Lost Shadow
by Molpadia
Summary: Creature Fic. Kidnapped by a stranger a young woman finds herself thrown into a world she never thought existed. What will happen when it becomes her destiny to save that world even if the cost is too much to bear? Mixed Pairs. Expect the Unexpected.


Disclaimer: I disclaim any and all references to J.K. Rowlings world of Harry Potter.

Warnings: This fan fiction is intended to surprise so the only warning I can give you is to expect the unexpected. Please do not read if you are homophobic, Atelophobic (lol just look it up), or other wise phobic of anything bloody, violent, sexy, and or too damned hot to be imagined by a mere mortal like me or J.K.

If you like: Creature fics, Slash, Femslash, Random Slash, or all kinds of weapons, violence, Magic, unexplained egos, exct. Then you will love this story. Please comment it strokes my imagination. (That's sounds so wrong)

Chapter One

The beginning was quite simple. I woke up. Like I said…simple. Though that is not so important. What is important however is how I woke up. I swear the screech sounded like a banshee that had just found out it was ugly forever, still it woke me up just the same and with a most unpleasant jerk I shot out of bed quicker than a bullet out of a gun. Boy that sound had scared me.

Once I woke up all the way I tried to remember where I was. Looking around all I saw was some strange polka dotted curtain over a threadbare mattress. The curtain must have been what I was using as a blanket. Ew, I really do hate polka dots, but where the hell am I? And what was that sound? Looking around from the floor where I had fallen I notice that its night outside and a full moon. Oh dear, the vampires and werewolves are out! Whatever shall I do? I think sarcastically to myself. Yeah right…like they exist.

Standing up I walk over to the window, nothing out there but wind and bare trees. Must have been a dream. Again that leaves me with this strange place and where I am. Its so dingy, last thing I remember is walking out of the house for a walk when some man with red eyes came up to me and asked if I knew where a girl named Teigh lived. I said I didn't know and tried to keep walking but then he started following me along with some other guy with silver hair. The one with red eyes pointed at the scar on my cheek and then there was a flash of yellow light.

Realization finally sunk into me. I had been kidnapped! Wait what was with the yellow light though? It was probably just some car out on the street, its normal for people to keep their high beams on when traveling the country back roads. Never know when you're going to hit a deer or something. You never know when some random guys are going kidnap you either, I snort while thinking it was a stupid idea anyways. Walking alone at midnight in the middle of the country. Its not like I didn't have a reason though.

Technically I really shouldn't mind that I have been kidnapped. I was running way and what better way to get away from something you don't want to deal with than to have some stranger pick you up and take you somewhere you don't know about? It's the perfect opportunity to forget about her, forget about them, and to forget about how my life was better off accomplishing something elsewhere. Anywhere but there is a home to me right now.

The sounds of footsteps pull me out of my thought process and I decide to hide in the shadows for the time being. Hopefully it will make me look more intimidating. So casually I walk back to the back corner diagonal from the door and sit down relaxing easily. I always have been comfortable in the shadows, no one really notices you there.

There was a creak of rusty hinges and the door is opened revealing a hooded figure.

"Teigh, my dear I trust you have rested well?" a raspy voice broke the silence and echoed in the empty room.

Shutting the door the figure turned to my direction. Red, glowing eyes penetrated the darkness that surrounded my corner and looked right at me. Great well there goes that plan. No intimidation then.

I look all around the room and behind me before I respond to the question. "Are you talking to me Sir? Or was I supposed to wake up with someone else next to me? Cause the last time I checked it's only me in here and my name isn't Teigh." I say cockily.

He chuckled. "Ah, of course. I had forgotten that you do go by that name. What do they call you then?"

I raise my brow at him. What kind of kidnapper takes the wrong kid? "My name is Mehlda, sorry you got the wrong girl. So I guess I'll just be going then." Pushing myself off the wall and out of my corner I almost make it out of the room before a pale bony hand reaches out and grasps my chin.

"You do not know where you got this scar do you? Or why it pains you every month?"

Jerking my face out of his grasp I grind out through clenched teeth. "What would you know about that? What are you a stalker or something?" I can feel heat rising in my cheeks. I hate being reminded of my scar, it pisses me off. It's the one thing that has plagued me since I don't know when. Causing trouble no matter where I am.

"Child, I have not brought you here to anger you. I have brought you here to learn the truth that you have been denied since you were born." The calm, patient words do nothing to sooth my temper.

"The truth about what exactly? About how you kidnapped me and got the wrong girl? Yes I'm sure the police would love to hear all about your pathetic attempt. I'll just go inform them shall I?" This guy really doesn't know who he's messing with.

"You were born in a place called Perdire Forest. No one knows where you came from or how you came to be there but some travelers came across an infant girl and decided to name her Teigh. They took her to a town just outside of the forest and left her on the door step of a couples home in the hopes that they would take her in."

Stepping back a few paces I sit down on the bed in shock. "How do you know all this?" I whispered. No one, besides me and my mother knew about that. Not even Papa found out. Mama told him that she had been pregnant while he was away. He never even suspected. How did this guy know?

"I was one of the travelers."

"Why have you brought me here?" Tears well up in my eyes as I remember all the things I wanted to run away from.

"I needed your help and because I want to take you where you truly belong." The mattress shifts as he sits down next to me.

"Help with what? What could an abandoned 21 year old girl possible help you with?" I say quietly through my tears.

"I will tell you in time, now come there is a lot to do and we don't want to take too long." Standing up he offers his hand to me

Making our way out the door I pause for a second. "What is your name?" I ask timidly all anger and sorrow replaced with a numbness and curiosity.

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but you may call me Lord Voldemort."


End file.
